


You've Never Been Farther Away

by EarlGrayJasmine



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance, kid drakken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayJasmine/pseuds/EarlGrayJasmine
Summary: Drakken might be having a great time using his de-aged body to infiltrate Middleton High School, but Shego misses the real Dr. D...and is starting to worry that he won't come back.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You've Never Been Farther Away

“How was school?” Shego asked.

“Mind numbing,” said Drew Lipsky, formerly known as Dr. Drakken.“But it will be worth it when I finally take down Kim Possible.” His chubby thirteen-year-old’s fingers dumped his chubby thirteen-year-old’s backpack by the door and he hurried to his lab bench.

Shego eyed it. “Don’t you have homework to do?”

“It’s basic algebra, I could do it in my sleep,” he said. “You could do it,” he added as an afterthought.

“Thanks,” she said with so little emotion Drakken looked over his shoulder to check that her hands weren’t glowing.

“It wasn’t an insult. Simply a fact.”

“You’re the one who wanted to stay a kid. Do your own damn homework.”

Drakken busied himself with a soldering iron, periodically sending little puffs of smoke from the circuit board in front of him. “I’ll do it on the bus.”

“No wonder you never quite reached that Ph.d.”

Drakken put down the soldering iron and turned toward her. “Alright, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” said Shego. “Just…keep working on whatever you’re working on so we can get this over with.” She gestured to Drew’s small body.

“Patience Shego. This is our best chance yet to ruin Kim Possible.”

Shego sighed and turned to leave. “It might not be the only thing you ruin.”

“Wait what? Shego!” Drew reached out to keep her from leaving, catching her hand with his sweaty little kid fingers. Shego jerked her hand away so violently it half pulled Drew from his stool. He could feel the heat rising in her palm as she quelled a plasma flare before it started.

“I told you not to touch me while you’re like that,” she said.

Drew massaged his palm, mostly for effect. “I can’t even hold your hand? But what if we go to the mall and I get lost?”

Shego looked at him with such disgust he gulped. Drew said, “Alright. I’m sorry. Just please talk to me. You can still do that, right?”

Shego looked at him, with his stupid blonde hair and chubby cheeks. She knew it was still Dr. Drakken in there, that to simply talk shouldn’t be so uncomfortable. But even after several months, she couldn’t take him seriously like that. She would bicker with him from across the room. At least they still had that left. But she couldn’t say a single meaningful thing to that young, young face.

“No, _Drew_ , I can’t,” she said, spitting out his name as an insult. She had taken to calling this little thing Drew to differentiate the two. “Hurry up and finish you goddamn project.”

Shego marched off to her room and as she left, once Drew had turned back to pout at his lab bench, she looked back at him and muttered, “I miss you.”

Shego changed out of the civilian clothes she used to move around the city more freely, but instead of her uniform she reached for flannel pants and a tank top—black and green of course. She was nothing if not committed to her aesthetic.

Shego flopped down on her bed and sighed. She shouldn’t be upset, right? Dr. Drakken was right there, only walls away. Maybe he was stuck in that kid’s body, but he still had Drakken’s mind. She could talk to him, if she wanted couldn’t she? He wasn’t _actually_ a child. But seeing him like that made her skin crawl.

Because if they talked, _really_ talked, not just bickered or made small talk or played the part of—it made Shego gag to even think about it—mother and son, he was bound to say something sweet. Eventually. In the pauses between the rambling and monologuing and technobabble. He was a workaholic for sure, but even during his most complicated projects and the all-nighters he pulled that hurt her just to watch, he made the time to tell her that he loved her. Not in so many words, usually, but she always heard him.

Only now…now he was that little _thing,_ and she couldn’t stand to hear “I love you” from that. It wasn’t fair. At least while he had been in prison there had been something real keeping them apart. There were walls and guards and cameras in every direction. And through all that they had communicated enough to coordinate a prison break. That waiting hadn’t seemed so bad because she knew Drakken was waiting on her to come and get him. The sooner she could do it, the better. But this? She wasn’t quite sure what he was waiting for. “To ruin Kim Possible,” sure, but what did that mean? He had tried before and failed before. Would this be any different? Even if he somehow did succeed, how long would that take?

Shego had a horrible flash of “Drew” following Kim all the way to college before succeeding. She released her grip on her pillow and patted out the flame that had sparked there. Drakken was only in the other room, but since they had met Shego had never felt farther away from him.

The lights flickered briefly as whatever Drew was doing tapped power from the lair. Shego rolled her eyes and turned over, holding the singed pillow over her ear to ignore the clanking from the lab. He seemed happy enough like this, still able to work in his lab. _Lucky him_ , she thought.

* * *

A knock on the door jolted Shego from her thoughts. How long had it been?

“Go away Drew,” she said.

Shego heard the door creak open and threw the pillow over her shoulder in its general direction. It didn’t sound like he was leaving, but Shego just didn’t want to deal with him right now.

“Drew isn’t here right now. Can I take a message?” said a much deeper, much more familiar voice.

Shego’s eyes went wide. “Drakken?”

She was at the door in a second and there he was. Carved cheek bones, chiseled chin, graying hair, wide shoulders. She met his eyes and was relieved to have to look up to do so.

“What are you doing here?” she said, unable to hide her smile, “like this?”

He held his palm to her cheek and she leaned into it. “I missed you too.”

Shego grabbed his shirt and kissed him deeply, but didn’t let it last. Drakken was leaning against the door frame and his skin was pale. The dark circles under his eyes were worse than usual. Drakken had been able to reverse-engineer the de-aging process months ago but there was a reason he didn’t simply zap himself to adolescence for school and return to himself when he got home. The initial transformation was physically taxing for him, and he had theorized the reverse would be worse. It looked like he had been right.

Shego pressed her forehead to his, letting their noses touch and shaking her head. “You idiot,” she whispered with nothing but affection. She didn’t want to see him in pain but somewhere in the background her heart was singing. He had done this for her.

Shego helped Drakken over to her bed and he seemed grateful to sink into the mattress. Their relationship often involved a certain distance, a way they seemed to dance around each other. What had started as an attempt at staying professional in the workplace had simply become a part of them. Well, it had started as the two of them unable to express their feelings for the longest time. Then the workplace, then the dance. But Shego had been waiting months for this and didn’t plan to wait a second longer, so she curled up beside him, half laying on his chest.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and held him tight. He smelled like himself, plus the faint tinge of ozone from the transformation, and she drank it in.

“You have school tomorrow,” she mumbled, although that was the last thing she wanted to think about. She felt as though if she let go he would vanish, so she squeezed a little tighter.

“Call in sick for me,” he said, returning her embrace. “It’s not exactly a stretch.” He felt awful. Like he’d been awake for a week straight and then gotten hit by a bus. Everything ached. How much of this was the machine and how much had he simply forgotten how old heactually felt? Being Drew for a while did have a few perks.

“How long can you stay like this?” she said. She had meant to say something else, but instead she jumped straight to the question screaming in her mind. He couldn’t afford to stay like this for very long or he would jeopardize the plan.

“Long enough to recover,” he said, and then smirked. “And maybe a little longer.”

Shego propped herself up on her elbow and kissed him. Drakken kissed her back. He wished he could do more, but even putting a hand to the small of her back was exhausting. There seemed to be concrete weighing down his bones.

“I can’t wait,” said Shego and she broke the kiss to stroke his hair. His beautiful, graying, thinning hair.


End file.
